


so, so sweet

by Blownwish



Series: please please please let me get what I want this time [19]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Ass to Mouth, Fingering, Infidelity, M/M, Mental Illness, Pliroy, bipolar JJ, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: Jean-Jacques doesn't have much to give Yuri, but Yuri gives him everything.





	so, so sweet

He's so sweet. Jean-Jacques nuzzles Yuri's hair. Breaths in strawberries and sweat. He's so sweet. Jean-Jacques can't help wrapping his arms around him. “What are you waiting for, stupid?” Jean-Jacques closes his eyes as his hands slide under Yuri's shirt. His skin is so smooth. His body is so tight. So firm. Heaven help him, Jean-Jacques forgets who he is. He reaches down, under Yuri's tracksuit pants. “Hurry up! God, you're only good for one thing. Can you _try_ to do that, right?” Jean-Jacques smiles. He tries to act like he isn't, but Yuri Plisetsky is the sweetest thing. Sweeter than candy.

“You hard?”

It's not what he says. It's what he does -- Yuri gasps and Yuri arches his back and Yuri presses his tight little ass against Jean-Jacques and Yuri _moans_ when Jean-Jacques touches him. Strokes him, makes his knees buckle and his breath hitch. Yuri's head falls against Jean-Jacques’ chest. His clothes - he's wearing too many clothes, he shouldn't even be wearing clothes when Jean-Jacques closes the door and shuts the outside world away - his clothes need to disappear. Disappear, like all the reasons Jean-Jacques used to keep himself away. But he can't stay away. He tried and they never worked. They fell away like this jacket. This shirt.

“Look at me, Chaton.” Jean-Jacques kneels. He bows his head and he knows he's not offering much. “I'm at your mercy.” It's so little, just this body and an unmanageable box of crazy Jean-Jacques can't close. He closes his eyes when Yuri combs his hand through his hair. Opens his mouth when Yuri pushes his thumb between his lips. He accepts it. He sucks it. He _loves_ it. Loves him, his sweet, sweet Yuri. Maybe Yuri can even tell.

He hopes not.

“Swallow this time. I hate when you spit it back in my mouth.” He’s taken his thumb away. He's smacking his dick against Jean-Jacques’ cheek. “Say you'll swallow.”

“I'll swallow.” Yuri smacks him, again. Not with his dick. And it's not hard. Not really. And it feels good. It feels like what he deserves. But he didn't come here for that. He didn't lie to Isabella about an unlikely meet up with the guys for beer they probably don't serve in Helsinki. He didn't swallow a healthy dose of self loathing just to wallow in more. This isn't about him. This is about Yuri. Jean-Jacques catches the hand when he tries to smack him, again. “I said,” he leans forward. He kisses that smooth, tone thigh. “I'll swallow.” Jean-Jacques looks up. Jean-Jacques smiles. Jean-Jacques bends his head without once breaking eye contact, and he sucks Yuri’s dick.

He sucks, and Yuri’s face turns red. He works his tongue around, and Yuri’s sneer fades. Yuri's lips quiver and he starts bobbing his head. Then Yuri looks up. Yuri's afraid of what comes next. Of showing Jean-Jacques what he came for. But he will.

Jean-Jacques reaches up. Touches his face, touches Yuri's mouth as he gasps. And Yuri looks down. Looks down and - finally! - Jean-Jacques can see those wide, blue green eyes looking back at him, with so much _sweetness_. “Yeah, yeah. Suck me. Suck me, Jeh Jeh!”

He's going to do more than that, because a few words and a look aren't going to be enough. Jean-Jacques is risking everything to be here: his marriage, his reputation, his _soul_ , and Yuri is going to show him everything he came to see.

Jean-Jacques pushes him back. It doesn't take much. Just a tip and Yuri is laying on the mattress, like a feast. Jean-Jacques pulls his legs back, he scratches at the soft skin and hard muscle as Yuri pulls at his hair, as if he can still control this. Yuri can't control this raging, famished need inside Jean-Jacques. No one can. Sometimes it feels like God, Himself, can't either. No, He can, He just doesn't. He's forsaken Jean-Jacques.

This is all Jean-Jacques has left; this soft boy, hardly a man at all, and Jean-Jacques takes it, as he slides down. As he licks the underside of Yuri's balls and goes lower. “Do it.” Yuri's voice breaks. It makes Jean-Jacques smile because he's broken like that voice. He’s broken, he’s all screwed up, so screwed up the only thing he feels right doing is cheating on his beautiful wife with this kid. Nothing, not all the gold medals, not all the titles, not all the roaring crowds in the world mean a damn thing, as he licks Yuri’s ass and makes him wail.

He can't give him much. He can't give him anything, really. Sex is a mechanical thing. Coming is something they can both do better alone. He's not sure why Yuri opens the door and lets him in. Not sure if he's seeing someone else, maybe Otabek - probably Otabek - or possibly, maybe a girl. But he does. He does, and he lets Jean-Jacques do these things to him. Push his tongue up his ass. And a finger, once Jean-Jacques manages to fish the lube out of his pocket. And another. He lets him lay down on the bed with him, lets him kiss him after he's eaten his ass. He doesn't even have anything ugly to say, anymore. No, he's moaning. He's sobbing. He's grabbing Jean-Jacques’ face and he wants another kiss. He wants more fingers. He wants to show Jean-Jacques everything. He has no idea that he's showing it to a monster. Poor kid.

“Mercy, you're so _sweet_.”

Jean-Jacques’ clothes slip to the carpet. His hands slip over Yuri's skin. They shake as Yuri begged him. “Please, just - just do it to me!” They roll on the bed, roll and grind against each other. Yuri's skin is so warm. He is so warm. Like sunshine. Like the sweetest sunshine, and Jean-Jacques is over him, now. Is shushing him as Yuri whimpers while he pushes in. “Please? Oh, fuck, please fuck me!”

He hopes Yuri doesn't know Jean-Jacques loves him, because once he knows, once he understands this isn't about how tight he is or how dirty this is, but how Yuri wraps his arms around him and nods with that breathless, wordless huff, how he looks at Jean-Jacques with those wide eyes when he thrusts in, how he coos and cries and holds on tight, then it will all be over. And when that happens, and it will happen, it's going to kill something inside Jean-Jacques. And maybe it should die?

Jean-Jacques can't hide it when he reaches between them. When he touches Yuri. Strokes him and watches him. Fucks into him, so deep inside of him. He wishes he could, but he's a mess, he's a train wreck. He's going to screw this up, just like he screws everything up. But for now, let him see Yuri fall apart. Let him see Yuri arch his back. Let him see all that _sweetness_.

Yuri looks into his eyes. Touches his cheek. And _comes_. Jean-Jacques sobs and he laughs and he feels something break, just a little more. It's so beautiful that it hurts. “ _Chaton!_ ”

When they get up. When they put the clothes back on, the masks back on, when they go back to the charade, Jean-Jacques is ready for the sermon.

“Don't get any big ideas.”

Jean-Jacques nods. “Yeah, of course.”

“They're not going to happen.”

He pops on his sneakers. Jean-Jacques ties off his thoughts like the laces and stands as if he has the strength to leave. He's going to have to fake it until it feels possible. And then it will be more than possible, once he is confronted with the wedding ring on her finger. He slips his own back on. “It was fun.” He winks. It wasn't fun. Fun is a day at Disneyland. Fun is beer and hockey. A rock concert. Fun isn't something he craves like sugar in his morning coffee. It's not something that keeps him up all night, staring at the ceiling, aching to ruin this boy a little more. He hates himself for lying like this. But that's all Jean-Jacques does. He lies to Yuri, Isabella, the world. “You okay?”

Yuri narrows his eyes. “I'm fine. What? You think I care that you're sneaking around? Suits me, fine. I don't want anyone to know, either.”

Jean-Jacques’ ring feels tight. His iWatch chimes, and he's got to go. Beer doesn't last all night and he's got to gulp one down before he gets back to his wife. “See you next time.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

Jean-Jacques stops at the door. Only for a moment. Only long enough to smile, because it's such a joke. That's not who Yuri really is. His scared, sweet boy - he's probably shaking right now. Probably going to fall into that bed, once Jean-Jacques leaves, and cry. It's so hard not to tell him, not to say he loves him with every demon in his psyche. But he doesn't want to frighten him away, even though it would be for the best. He just waves. “Yeah, whatever.”


End file.
